


Tea Matters

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *Newt性转注意，是妹妹！是妹妹！是妹妹！*极度沙雕预警，真的是太沙雕了，外链不是因为黄色废料而是因为沙雕。当然黄色废料也有一点啦。*是一个神奇动物学家试图拯救濒危动物的环保故事（狗屁





	Tea Matters

*本文没有任何对嫂子不敬的意思

 

 

 

1

苏珊娜小姐有很糟糕的泡茶技巧。

忒修斯试过旁敲侧击的“这壶茶很好喝，为什么呢，因为泡的时间刚刚好，茶叶也不多不少”；也试过婉转迂回的“您去过四楼吗，狄卡森卡尔先生的秘书泡得一壶好茶，您真应该尝尝”和过分粗鲁的“梅林的胡子啊苏珊娜，我就是想喝一杯好茶”，但都没有得到什么好结果。苏珊娜小姐被他骂哭了，星期五的下午四点，她一擤鼻涕就拎着包提前下班，丝毫不怕她的主管在后面发出威胁的咆哮声。

忒修斯下班回来就看到家里灯光亮着，纽特弯着腰在厨房搅拌什么东西。这说明他那个不省心的妹妹从南美或者几内亚的什么地方回来了，并且她两个月前被喷火珊瑚虫毁掉的公寓还没修缮完毕，于是她不得不拎着神奇箱子来唯一的哥哥家投宿。这挺好的，不是说他故意让人拖延纽特公寓的修缮，首席傲罗可是每天都忙得脚打后脑勺。至少今天他可以享受到一点家庭温暖了，考虑到他们兄妹之间的关系已经比数年前缓和了太多。

纽特扎着一条很破很脏的围裙弓着背在搅拌一个木碗。而忒修斯因为喝不上茶已经快要渴（Thirsty）死了。

“我回来了。”他很大声地说，“你什么时候回来的？”

“中午。”纽特头也不抬地说，“你好忒修斯，好久不见。”

“不给你的兄长一个拥抱吗？”他在纽特背后张开双臂，但纽特背后没长眼睛。

“我围裙上都是弗洛伯毛虫屎和麝鼠输卵管。所以，不了。我也想你。”

忒修斯摸了摸鼻子。

“你泡有茶吗？”他满怀希望地问。

“有的，餐桌上，那个曼德拉绿的杯子。”

忒修斯对着杯子里与其说是深棕不如说是血红的液体犯了难，他犹豫了许久还是决定给纽特一个机会。毕竟她要喂食那么多活物，厨房技巧可能比苏珊娜要好得多。

这很奇怪。茶倒挺甜的，而且散发着迷人的香气。他惊讶于自己为什么一口就能把这份量不少的东西灌进了喉咙里。

 

2

纽特听见哥哥在起居室里打翻了什么东西，并且听起来引起了一连串连锁反应。这不像忒修斯。她连忙解了围裙跑过去，就看到忒修斯满脸紫涨地拿一个抱枕挡住胯下，另一只手使劲攥着自己看起来岌岌可危的裤腰带。他几乎是咆哮着吼了出来：“那个绿杯子里到底是什么？！”

“我说曼德拉草绿——那意味着紫！噢梅林的裤衩子，你这是——你这是——”

纽特去检查桌子上七零八落的容器，她无奈地揉搓着太阳穴。

她再转过来看忒修斯时一脸想笑又不敢的表情：“忒修斯，你是不是喝了我调给他们用来帮助南美蓝毛大猩猩繁殖的发情素？”

“蓝毛——什么繁殖？！”

“很抱歉，但我想你可能要去一趟圣芒戈。”纽特二话不说就去取下自己的外套，然后过来拉她的哥哥。可忒修斯捂着胯下和拎着裤腰飞速退到了墙边：“你给我讲清楚这是什么素，纽特！”

“蓝毛大猩猩。”她就像在跟一个小学生讲话一样温柔而有耐心：“它们的繁殖率太低了，已经濒临灭绝，我们认为这都是因为他们太沉迷于互相打斗而不是交配。这种药水注射到香蕉里，雄性猩猩闻到了就会主动去吃，然后它们就会进入类似发情的状态去寻求雌性交配。”

“……为什么（for what）？”忒修斯半天憋出了一句话。

“因为它们的蓝毛是南美洲巫师制作魔杖杖芯的主要来源之一？”

“那么为什么我他妈的会——我的——我的——”

纽特看见她的哥哥脸上出现了很滑稽的动作。他看起来鼓起嘴唇像是想说阴茎（penis），然后又咧开嘴像是想说鸡巴（dick），最后他颤抖着下唇挤出了：“我的小唧唧（bird）会这样？！”

“忒修斯，你可以在我面前说阴茎这个词，我已经快三十岁了。”

“我的生殖系统——还有我的——”

他想说睾丸（testicles），又想说卵蛋（nuts），最后依然是十分僵硬地说：“我的生殖系统附带的部分会这个样子？！”

“我调这个药就是为了让雄性蓝毛大猩猩一直勃起着并且想做爱，不然它们要怎么交配？”

忒修斯涨成紫色的脸在听到纽特吐出勃起和做爱这两个词时竟然还能再红一点，这真的很不可思议。

“给我解药！”他咬牙切齿地说。

“发情还需要什么解药？”纽特看起来比他还不可思议。

“那我的——我的——我的状况（situation）怎么办？！”

“这也是一种表达阴茎的俚语？”

忒修斯看上去想掐死自己的亲生妹妹。纽特手一摊说：“别担心，药效过了时间就没事了。话说回来，你喝了多少？”

他嗫喏嘴唇说的那句话纽特没听清。但她不需要等哥哥的回答，伸脖子又看了看那个大杯子。

“呃，梅林的胡子。可能不太妙。”她歪着脑袋计算，“一个香蕉注射5毫升，管用一小时，这个杯子大概……”她算了算，然后脸白了。

但忒修斯没听这一部分。纽特回过头来，哥哥早就噗地一声幻影移形到楼上的卧室去了。一个被顶出一个坑的靠垫落在地上。

 

3

“忒修斯，你需要帮助。”纽特隔着卧室门叫她哥哥的样子，就像他是一个闹脾气的小男孩。

有一会儿忒修斯没答应她，于是纽特自己开门进去了。

“闭上你的眼睛！”忒修斯怒吼着，一个枕头朝她的脸砸过来。首席傲罗的妹妹当然不会被袭击到，一挥手枕头就落在了地上。忒修斯手忙脚乱地扯被子盖住了自己，但隔着再蓬松的羽毛被纽特还是判断出了他胯下那一柱擎天的风范。

纽特发现忒修斯的脸已经从紫变绿了。

“为什么？”他两眼空洞地问神奇动物学家：“为什么是蓝色的？”

“蓝毛大猩猩认为生殖器的颜色越鲜艳，生殖能力越强。其中只有一点点，很少很少的变色甲壳虫鳞片，多交配几次就会……”

纽特已经怀疑自己在忒修斯的眼睛里看到了泪水。好吧，她大概能理解，不管谁看到自己的阴茎变成如此鲜艳的蓝色都不会表现得很淡定。没有谁能够拉开裤头一看，说哦，好吧，蓝色的，完美。就算是审美和普通巫师有极大偏差的黑魔王也不能够。毕竟自然界的（不神奇的）哺乳生物很少有蓝色的皮肤，人类也是一样。

“我碰不到它。”忒修斯空洞地说。

“什么？”

“我的手。”他举起自己指节修长的、掌心宽厚的、永远温暖的大手，“我碰不到它。这也是魔法吗？不能自己用手解决？”他的尾音已经带上了颤。纽特相信以首席傲罗死要面子的德性，他发现这玩意是蓝色的以后就更不可能愿意去圣芒戈让大家围观他的阴茎了。毕竟那里百分之五十的治疗师都是女性，而且还很八卦。

“蓝毛大猩猩很聪明，他们偶尔也会手淫。但如果这也能手淫解决的话就达不到我们的目的了不是吗。”

“它们是动物，不是没有生命的物体！”这大概是忒修斯有生以来第一次为神奇动物辩护，“要是它们选择自己优雅地、安静地、巧妙地度过生理冲动，你们没有资格剥夺这个权力！”

纽特竟然陷入了沉思。

“而且……”

纽特低着头，既然她低着头就很难把视线从哥哥胯下这处实在是太不同寻常的鼓包移开。

“为什么会——我不是说平时我就——这么大？！”

“咳，你知道的嘛。”说到这个纽特的脸竟然有点儿红：“那话儿，大一点会比较容易吸引雌性。虽然我们都知道大小和生殖能力没有关系，但是，唔，蓝毛大猩猩很聪明——”

“我他妈的不在乎它们是能做魔杖还是能拿来红烧——”

纽特不耐烦了：“哎呀，哎呀。有什么可愁的嘛。找个姑娘解决不就完事了，你有炮友吗？需要我帮你去送个信儿（booty call）吗？”

忒修斯看妹妹的表情很像他们共同的父亲。

“你从哪里学会的这个词？！”

“你先回答我有没有嘛。”纽特有点酸溜溜地说。

“别说我没有，就算有——首先我不可能有——我也绝不可能让外人看我蓝色的，十五寸半的唧唧！”

“你实在说不出阴茎也至少可以说鸡鸡（cock）啊。”纽特说，然后突然莫名地涨红了脸，不自然地向耳后别着太长的刘海。

半晌她扭扭捏捏地说：“我，我又不是外人。“

 

4

射了一次以后那诡异的蓝至少消褪了一点，现在它的颜色至少在偏红的灯光下，可以说跟高强度勃起的紫涨色有点相像了。

除了在那一刻忒修斯攥紧身下的枕头套，绷直脚趾，其余时候他都像个死人一样躺着。纽特用魔杖让纸巾盒飘过来，扶着它耐心地擦干净。忒修斯这才回过头来看她，他眼睛里清清楚楚写着我马上就会对你使用一忘皆空咒。

“你觉得这很难以接受吗？”她垂着眼皮问，“因为它（她弹了它一下，引起忒修斯的怒视）还是因为是我？”

忒修斯张着嘴唇脸色发白的样子就像一条濒死的鱼。许久他说：“别这样，阿尔忒弥斯，我恳求你。”

“是因为是我，对吧？”她自嘲地耸了耸肩膀。

“我说了对不起了，那个时候。”

“别……”

纽特所指的那个时候是他们刚从巴黎回到伦敦之时。她再三像兄长保证自己不会离开他，失去莉塔让他们一夜之间亲近了许多。终于有一天她对兄长说：“你还有我，忒修斯，你知道我是为了什么才在这些年对你避而不见。”

他装作听不懂。于是纽特颤抖着把自己的嘴唇送上了他的唇边，这轻柔到几乎不能称之为是一个吻。他没有动也没有躲开，双手仍插在袋里，复杂又痛苦地瞧着她。

“别这样，阿尔忒弥斯。”他喑哑地说，“莉塔是你最好的朋友……”

这巨大的羞辱让纽特一瞬间就落荒而逃了。直到忒修斯再三恳求她不能再失去联络。下一次见面的时候他自如得就像那种尴尬从来都没有发生过，他还是那个过度关心妹妹的好兄长，而她还是对自己的哥哥亲近不起来，他不再在意。

“到底有没有过？一点点，哪怕是一点点，忒修斯？”在一室麝香和石楠花的气味中，纽特半倚在他的身边，他盖着被子躺在床上。忒修斯三十多年来都没有跟纽特这样亲昵过，可现在这情况也太他妈的不是东西了——“你有没有一点点对我超出了普通妹妹的感情？”

“如果我说有，”他的头靠在床板上，声音沙哑得太过性感：“我们能拿这份感情怎么办？”

 

5

“不，绝对不可以。”忒修斯喘着粗气说，“你会被弄坏的，这尺寸……”

阿尔忒弥斯的绿眸子淫荡地看了他一眼，低下头去。她把那十四寸的东西握住，头部含在嘴里。忒修斯呻吟着倒在了枕头上。

 

6

“再撸一次好不好？药性还要再退一退。”纽特有点害怕地说，“这好像还是太大了……”

“相信我，它就是正常的样子了。”忒修斯说到后半句带上了警告：“你最好不要告诉我它会越来越小直到变成普通猴子的水平。”

 

7

一开始忒修斯还怕她疼不敢让她骑。很快她一手撑着哥哥的腹肌，一手扶住他的大腿使劲摇摆的腰部就让他爽得几乎失去了意识。他贪婪地握着妹妹的双乳用力揉捏，两人的汗几乎在床单上浸出了一对人形。

他们消停了一会儿下去吃简单的晚饭，然后到客房也就是纽特的卧室里把那边的床单又折腾了一阵。连续高潮让纽特已经使不出一个有效的清洁一新咒。于是忒修斯把她压在衣柜上，她的双乳在镜面被挤扁，能看到镜子里自己被干得又像痛苦又像高潮的表情。忒修斯从后面掰她的下巴吻她，唾液顺着她的下颌流下，耳鼓里都是两人肉体狠狠撞击的声音。

弄到浴缸里的时候纽特体力不支睡着了。忒修斯从身后抱着她，舔她的脖子，含住她的耳垂问这个魔药到底还有多长的时间药效才过去。她累得回答不出，忒修斯只能放过她，两人入睡的时候身子还严丝合缝地扣在一起，像两把同厂打造弧度一致的勺子。

 

8

早上被干醒让纽特彻底发飙了。

“药效早就该过了你这个禽兽！”她一边尖叫一边手脚并用地朝床下跑，忒修斯捞住她的腰臀把她腾空拉回来，扛起她的两条腿架到肩上不由分说地就插进去。她喘得骂不动，他亲吻她纤细的脚踝，一边动一边说“我保证很快就结束这一次，我也尿急。”

 

9

“我说那句话的意思是，她对你来说也是很重要的人。我不想让你在悲恸中做出什么自己会后悔的选择。”忒修斯说。

“是她一直在教我要勇敢一点的。”纽特回答他，和哥哥交换了一个温柔且不带情欲的吻。

 

10

苏珊娜小姐星期一来上班的时候都做好了再被痛骂一顿或者开除的觉悟。站到茶水间里的时候她想了想自己主管平时那雷厉风行的个性和一丝不苟的态度，就颇有一点后悔周末没跟姑妈们的老太太团好好学习泡茶。天啊，斯卡曼德先生就要来上班了，现在她去四楼找狄卡森卡尔先生的秘书取经还来不来得及？她哆哆嗦嗦地把（看起来没有什么进步的）茶放在首席傲罗的办公桌上，他端起来啜了一口，露出一个微笑。

实际上，他从走进魔法部大厅起就一直在对左右点头微笑。安全纪律司的李先生甚至拿镜子验了验他，以免这又是另一个用复方汤剂伪装的斯卡曼德。

“茶很不错，谢谢您，苏珊娜小姐。”忒修斯对他的秘书说。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

蓝毛大猩猩发现自己可以没日没夜地手淫来获得快感，并不想去劳师动众地交配。南美的神奇动物保护司今天也依旧焦头烂额。

 

 


End file.
